To Become a Legend
by Asrith33
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia's mother was the greatest tamer of all time, and after her death, Lucy is determined to rise in the ranks and become as great as her mother. There's only one problem; Lucy is probably the worst tamer in existence! Follow Lucy and her companions as they adventure through the Kingdome of Fiore, hoping to become the greatest tamers of all time! Maybe NaLu. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is… Yay.**

Lucy sighed dejectedly as she viewed the results on the board. Of the thirty seven tamers who had participated, she had come in dead last. She eyed first place, the name at the very top of the list.

1st: Angel

She let her eyes fall way back down to the bottom.

37th: Lucy Heartphilia

She could feel her mother's disappointed soul bludgeoning her on the head with a club. This was probably the hundredth time she had made dead last. She was the most unlucky, most untalented tamer in all of Fiore.

She turned away from the board, sullenly making her way towards the exit. She felt something soft land on her head, but didn't acknowledge it, she only sighed again as she walked out onto the sidewalk, the sun blinding her momentarily. The little blue lump of fur on her head shifted, sliding down the back of her head and onto her backpack. Lucy groaned and pulled the creature off of her back.

"Happy," she sighed, "no piggy-back rides, my back already hurt enough as it is." She brought the furry animal around herself to find that it was pouting just as much as she was. Lucy sighed once again when she realized that the little cat was probably feeling even more upset than her.

Happy sniffled, his big eyes filling with tears.

"Aww, don't cry Happy, it wasn't your fault." She hugged him to her chest as he continued to sniffle, desperately trying to hold in his tears. Happy was an Exceed, a rare type of Kami* that was hard to come by, but they were totally useless! You think rarity would equal super powerful, but no. Happy was barley larger than the average cat and looked just like one, except he walked on two feet and had soft blue fur. He also possessed a pair of angel wings which allowed him to fly for short amounts of time. The little guy was definitely cute, and was no slowpoke in a race, but that's where the perks ended. He had no strength, no special abilities, and as far as she knew, was at the prime of his life.

But despite how weak he was, she wouldn't trade him for the most powerful Kami in the world… well maybe she would, but that was beside the point. He was her first Kami and she hadn't caught or bought another since she got him when she was twelve. Despite how weak he was, she took him to tournaments to try and make him stronger and prove that Exceeds weren't useless. She hadn't been very successful so far.

She snuggled the little exceed closer to her chest as he calmed down. Lucy petted his head as she followed the trail into the woods. She would have to return home to drop off Happy, since she wasn't allowed to bring him with her to her job. She didn't like to leave him at home alone since her dad had a pet dog and Happy was terrified of the things, but she had no other choice. She didn't like the idea of keeping him in a cooped up in the Shinkai* all day.

She hummed softly, already forgetting her epic failure earlier that day. She wouldn't let it get her down, even now; she was saving up to buy a more powerful Kami. She hoped she could get a good one like a Hydra, Cepheus, or Pegasus. It would be sooo cool to get her hands on one of those. Lucy wiggled in excitement, causing happy to grumble in complaint.

"Oh, hush you," she muttered. The little cat grumbled, but soon quieted and before long was sleeping in Lucy's arms. Lucy continued along the wooded trail quietly, basking in the warm glow of the sun and enjoying the cool wind that gently pushed her along. She soon came upon the crest of a hill and was able to look down on the vast city that was Magnolia. In the distance, the sun was lazily floating across the sky, its bright beams reflecting off the lake. The churches tall steeple stabbed the clouds, acting as a bridge between the sky and the earth. Even though it was mostly bright, the sky looked slightly grey, and she guessed that it might rain soon.

Lucy hummed in appreciation as she took in the beautiful scene. While she didn't understand why the tournament building was located outside the city, she appreciated the occasional trips so that she could enjoy the scenery, no matter the outcome of the tournament. She walked brusquely down the trail, mind set on getting home before lunchtime. Just as she was about to reach the edge of the woods, a cloud went over the sun, plunging her into darkness. She squinted, trying to see past the thick foliage. The wind blew harder, whipping her hair in front of her. Happy, who had apparently awaken, started shivering and seemed nervous about something as he started wiggling in Lucy's arms. Lucy shivered as well, she couldn't help but feel that this was one of those moments in a horror movie where a murderer popped out of the woods and knifed her to death. She started walking faster.

The wind steadily picked up, and day seemed to turn to night as the clouds blotted out the sky. How was the weather changing so fast? She thought, hurrying down the dirt road. One moment, the sky was clear, and the next it looked as if the sky would fall under the immense weight of the clouds. Lucy jumped as thunder boomed overhead, lightning following quickly after. Happy cried out and suddenly fled, leaping out of Lucy's arms before she could snatch him back. The little exceed disappeared into the woods, and Lucy had no choice but to chase after.

"Happy!" she yelled, "Come back!" Lucy ran between the trunks of the trees, crashing through the foliage as the cats tail flicked in and out of sight. Suddenly she fell, and she realized too late that she had run right off of the side of a steep hill. She rolled, crashing into stones and crushing plants as she tumbled down the hill. Finally, she came to a rough stop, her head smashed against a small stone outcrop.

She dazedly searched the area. Nothing but unfamiliar forest stretched out around her. There was no sign of the trail and she knew she wouldn't be able to find her way back to it. She slowly raised herself to her knees, hissing in pain as multiple cuts and bruises along her body stretched. Her backpack somehow managed to stay intact in the fall, but the contents were probably crushed. Lucy groaned, she wanted to do nothing but lie down and sleep right at that moment, but that wasn't an option. She scanned the area again for any sign of the blue Exceed, but she saw nothing. Worried now, Lucy quickly stood up. She turned in a circle, desperately searching for any sign of her friend. Nothing.

Shaking now, she hugged her arms tightly, trying to convince herself that Happy would be alright, but she wasn't so sure. She wandered the area a bit. It seemed that she had fallen into a small clearing. While the trees were still present, they weren't as closely knit together. The grass was long here, reaching almost up to her knees as she trudged lightly across the forest floor. Thunder rumbled across the sky and the first sprinkles of rain began to fall. Noticing a cave at the edge of the clearing, she quickly went inside. She hated to take shelter while Happy was probably trapped outside, but she would be useless to him if she got sick from running around in the rain.

She sat down as far into the cave as she was daring to go and watched sullenly as the rain began to come down in heavy sheets. Something wet and hot dripping in her eye led her to touch her forehead. Her hand came back bloody. She must have cut her head in the fall. Lifting up the edge of her shirt, she wiped the blood from her eyes and forehead, carefully wiping along the edge of the cut. When she was finished, she noticed that she was extremely tired, probably from stress. She glanced back out at the rain. That wouldn't be ending any time soon. Leaning back against the cave wall, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

FT

A sharp clap of thunder caused Lucy to jolt awake. She gasped slightly and was confused for a moment by the darkness around her and by the cold, hard material she was sleeping on. Suddenly she remembered, Happy's flee leading up to her own presence in this cave. Lucy groaned, letting her head fall back against the smooth stone of the cave wall. She could still hear the steady patter of the rain echoing throughout the cave. Poor Happy, it must have been raining for hours. Lucy cursed her own uselessness. She was a horrible trainer for letting Happy slip away like that. Now he could be dead or suffering in the cold and rain. He was a delicate Kami that just couldn't take too much stress. He was probably terrified right now.

Lucy sullenly realized that she would probably never live up to her mother's expectations, and her father would be right about the uselessness of her efforts. Becoming a tamer today was nothing like how it had been in her mother's day. Tournaments were harder, there was more competition, training was more brutal, and the weak Kami (like Happy) were used as household pets, while stronger Kami were thrown in the ring. If she lost Happy, she would prove that she couldn't even take care of a low level Kami and that she could never handle a higher level.

Lucy jolted is surprise as a huge thunderclap sounded outside. Seconds later, Lightning flashed in front of the entrance of the cave. Lucy's eyes grew wide as she realized she now had a far greater problem than a missing Kami. As quietly as she could, she scooted farther into the cave. Thunder rumbled outside once again, causing the cave walls to shake with the sound of it. Lucy quickly shoved herself into a crack in the cave wall, just as a bright flash of lightning outlined the monster that was standing just outside.

She couldn't see it properly but see didn't need to in order to guess its size. Needless to say, it was huge. The white light of the lightning threw the creature into stark relief for a few seconds, but that was all she needed. Fangs, claws, sharp spines along its back, and glittering scales let Lucy know exactly what she was looking at.

She covered her mouth before her heavy breathing could give her away. She squeezed as far into the crack as she could go and hoped that the smell of blood on her body wouldn't give her away. She listened, hyperaware as the monsters claws clicked against the stone floor. Unable to watch the things shadow bear down on her hidden form, she shut her eyes, fearing the inevitable.

Nothing happened for several moments. There was not a single sound to be heard, save for the patter of the rain outside the cave. After a few tense moments, Lucy peeked her eyes open. Worst decision of her life. What she opened her eyes to was not what she expected at all. The things scaled face was right up to hers, teeth bared and Onyx eyes glowing. Lucy shrieked and the monster raised its head to roar, as if challenging the thunder that had sounded all throughout the day. The sound shook Lucy to her very core, and only one thought popped into her head at that moment.

_Run, fool, run! _But there was nowhere to go; the monstrous form in front of her blocked the exit and the only way out was through it. And that was no agreeable option. Lucy backed farther into the cave, trying to create some distance, but it was no use. It followed her, its pitch black eyes glowing with malice. A wild Dragon had appeared, and he was not happy.

**Note: Yo wazzup! I've got a new story for all you readers who actually care about little ol' me. I honestly just wrote this out as fast as possible, because it came to me while I was sitting in the bathtub. I was just sitting there, contemplating life, when suddenly my brain was like:**

**What if Lucy was in Pokémon, and now I'm here. I decided not to use pokémon, poké-balls, etc. because I don't know enough about Pokémon to do a story that I'm comfortable with, so I changed some stuff up. I did originally write it that way (even with Ash Ketchum instead of Angel at the beginning) but, eh, whatever. Tell me if you would like to see Pokémon themes in here though.**

**Kami- the spirits or phenomena that are worshiped in the religion of Shinto. They are elements in nature, animals, creationary forces in the universe, as well as spirits of the revered deceased. I know some of you would be confused by that because Kami are usually referred to as God's, but they are really other-worldly spirits in general.**

**Shinkai- ****the world of the Kami, the Kami remain "hidden" from this world, and inhabit a complementary existence that mirrors our own within the Shinkai.**

**So, you like, no like? Please leave reviews and I might do another chapter. Toodles 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I have realized that I am just a horrible person. I have started so many stories, but am unable to update them at an acceptably frequent rate. I am sorry to say that all stories except for Unbroken and 7D,7M,7Y will be put on Hiatus. I am extremely busy this year, so I need to prioritize. These two stories are my most popular ones, so I'll stick with them. Sorry everyone.

-Asrith33


End file.
